


One Kiss

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Gentleman Captain Hook, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sick Captain Hook remembers the woman he loves as he suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kiss

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*I regret…* Captain Hook thought before he winced. His body ached as he approached a bed. Captain Hook scowled. *I regret not killing Peter Pan after trapping him recently. I regret allowing him to live long enough to fly far from me* he thought. His eyes settled on his hook for a moment.

*Peter Pan isn’t the sick one* Captain Hook thought. He began to focus on the bed. *I also regret never kissing Cecilia another time prior to my final moments alive. I regret lies about being a pirate. I regret abandoning my sad betrothed.* He fell on his bed and winced again.

*I was sick for a long time.* Captain Hook smiled. *Perhaps I’ll be with Cecilia in spirit. Perhaps she will smile this time.*

Captain Hook remembered what Cecilia looked like. He refused to remember her tears. A mental image of Cecilia formed. Captain Hook recalled Cecilia’s dress and matching hat. He closed his eyes. He ceased suffering.

Captain Hook eventually found himself by his bed. Frowning, he glanced at the bed. His eyes became wide the minute he saw his corpse on it. *I abandoned my body?* he thought. He looked ahead before Cecilia’s spirit materialized by the bed. He gasped.

‘’I found you, James. I can be with you,’’ Cecilia said as she smiled.

*Cecilia moved on?* Captain Hook thought with wide eyes. He bowed near Cecilia. ‘’Captain James Hook at your service.’’ His smile returned.

*I can kiss my betrothed now.* Captain Hook leaned forward and went through Cecilia. His eyes widened again after he collapsed on the floor. After standing, Captain Hook saw tears in Cecilia’s eyes. He frowned. ‘’We can still be together, Cecilia.’’

‘’Not like this.’’ Cecilia vanished. 

Captain Hook shook his head in disbelief. *I’ll never be with Cecilia another time.* Four tears ran down Captain Hook’s face. Although he was no longer sick, he still suffered.

 

The End


End file.
